Mr and Mrs Cullen
by ldreed
Summary: When Edward realizes that he and Bella haven't had dirty sex in awhile, what will he do to get their daughter out of the house, and get Bella to agree to some sexin? Will he even have to? Read and find out, and don't forget to review. After Breaking Dawn


**AN: No, this is not based on Mr. And Mrs. Smith. Just some little idea that has been bugging me for months! Read and enjoy- and lest we forget... REVIEW!! :D Love ya'll who read my stories! :]**

I Love You, Mrs. Cullen

"Nessie! Come inside now!" Edward closed the glass sliding door, waiting for our daughter to come inside out of the rain. After a moment I heard the door slide open and then closed. I stopped mixing the cookie dough and turned to look at Reneesme. I gasped when I saw how and muddy she was. Edward was standing behind her with a very disapproving look on his face. I glanced up at him, letting down my mind's shield so he could hear my thoughts. _Don't be so hard on her Edward. She's just a kid. And the rain started quite suddenly too._

Edward rolled his eyes. I smiled at Nessie, letting her know that I wasn't mad at her. "Look at what you did! Well, I guess only mommy and daddy get to have cookies now." I turned slowly to start mixing again; Nessie came up behind me and tugged on my leg. "No mommy! I'm sorry! Please, I won't do it again... Can I have a cookie please?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, and pushed her bottom lip out. I sighed and pretended to think about it, even though I intended for her to get at least one cookie tonight.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. But the cookies have to back first, so why don't you go upstairs and change? Oh, and make sure to put a dent in your homework." Nessie nodded and went around the corner and pounded up the stairs. I smiled and put the dough in piles on a cookie sheet and then put the sheet in the preheated oven in a matter of seconds. Edward and I tried to avoid doing things that normal humans couldn't do around our daughter so that she could have a semblance of a normal life.

As soon as the oven door was closed, two strong stone arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a stone chest. "Bella," He murmured against my neck. I turned in his arms and looked into Edward's onyx eyes. "What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He smiled and kissed my nose, my cheeks, my forehead, and finally my lips. "Nothing... Except for the fact that you're so damn cute, sweet, loving and most of all: _sexy_." I smiled this time and then playfully said, "Language Mr. Cullen! You might have to be punished for that- no cookies for you!" I smiled wider as Edward wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted sound.

"That won't be a problem." He whispered as he leaned closer to me. When his lips met mine, a fire was ignited in the pit of my stomach. I wrapped my ams around his neck and tangled my fingers in his messy bronze hair. Edward pulled me closer to him and rested his hands on my hips. One thing I love about being a vampire: you don't have to breathe. Our tongues collided, fighting for dominance. I won out, and Edward pulled away from my mouth and took a couple steps back just as I had ran my hands down his back and ghosted my fingers over the skin above his jeans.

He cleared his throat and nodded to the corner that led to the stairs. I immediately understood what he meant when I heard Reneesme coming down the stairs. I quickly straitened my apron and sunny yellow, finishing just as Nessie cam around the corker. "Are the cookies ready?" She asked in her sing-song voice. "I don't think-" I thought that Edward and I had only been 'standing' there for a maximum of five minutes, but we had been 'standing' in front of the stove for twenty minutes. We had also 'stood' through the timer going off.

"Yeah, I guess so... Wait, did you finish your homework?" I asked using my stern, motherly tone. Nessie looked down at her feet suddenly very interested in her chipped sparkly pink nail-polish. "Ummmm.... Not yet. But I heard the oven beep and I thought that a cookie would be motivating... so..." She didn't finish her sentence. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Edward beat me to it. "Go finish your homework and you'll get your treat as your mommy promised." Nessie nodded and dashed up the stairs again.

Edward stood up from his crouching position and said, "You know what I realized when we were kissing for the twenty minutes?" I was busying myself with putting the hot cookies on a plate to cool so he wouldn't see the chagrin on my face. "What?" I asked back innocently. His arms wrapped around my waist again, and he took my earlobe in his mouth. "That we haven't had sex in three months." A shiver ran down my spine and I felt Edward smile against the skin of my neck. I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me again.

"True, we've made love; but not the hot, dirty _sex_ that I love so much." The way he said sex made me shiver again. "Edward! Keep your voice down!" I exclaimed- although what he was offering was tempting- hoping Nessie hadn't heard anything. "Is that a no then?" He breathed. I was dizzy from the sweet smell of his breath and closed my eyes, trying to think.

"I... We can't, Edward. Nessie is here and... We have responsibilities!" I turned to look- glare really- at him. He was closer than I thought and he took advantage of the lack of space by kissing me without warning. I got wrapped up again- how couldn't I when he was so sexy and dazzling. My unnecessary breathing sped up and I threaded my fingers in Edward's hair. But this time, I did hear our daughter coming down the stairs. "Edward... We... Have to... Stop... Nessie!" I said in-between kisses. I pushed him away when he wouldn't listen to me right as Nessie walked into the kitchen. Edward left his arms around my waist, so I looked over his shoulder and pointed to the plate of cookies.

"You finished your homework?" Edward asked; he didn't even turn around. Nessie made and _mmmhmmm _sound. "You want to go over to a friends house for a sleep-over? Who was it that was asking to have you over? Molly? Maddie?" I looked at Edward like he was crazy. I didn't like where he was going with this. He was playing dirty.

"Yeah! But it was Monica, dad. Can I call her..." She must have seen my face because she stopped mid sentence and said, "Mom? Are you okay?" I blinked and looked at her. I had to think to get my mouth to work again. "Yes, I'm fine honey. Umm... Go ahead and call Monica and see if you can sleep-over." I was more willing now as I felt Edward's fingers lightly rubbing the small of my back, occasionally dipping below my pant line. Reneesme jumped up from her seat- ecstatic- and ran over to the phone.

She dialed the number at vampire speed and impatiently waited for someone to answer the phone. "_Hello?" _It sounded like Monica's mom. "Hi, this is Nessie from Monica's school... Is she there?" I smiled at how polite she was being. It made me proud to see that my hard work was paying off and my daughter was turning into a wonderful young person. There was a pause and then a sweet high-pitched voice came on the other line. _"Reneesme? Hey, what's up?" _Monica asked curiously. "I was wondering if we could have a sleep-over?" Nessie asked hopefully.

_"That would be great! Um, if it's okay with you and your parents, can it be over here?"_ Nessie looked at me already knowing the answer. I nodded and felt Edward's triumphant eyes on my face. I looked at him and smiled back at his grin. I was getting a little excited as he kept on touching my back, going lower with each stroke. "My parents say I can come." Nessie said getting excited herself, but for very different reasons than me.

_"Cool! Okay, I'll see you in like, ten minutes? Bye Nessie!" _ She hung up the phone and flew up the stairs at vampire speed. "Make sure you use your manners, don't be too fast around them-" Nessie interrupted me before I could finish as she thumped down the wooden stairs. "Just like school, I know, I know mom. You don't have to worry so much, you know?" Edward kissed my neck softly before he headed to the car behind our daughter. I smiled to myself a little before I took off my apron and putting it on the counter. When everyone was strapped in, we headed toward Monica's house. Nessie couldn't stop talking, but Edward and I were quiet as he stroked the top of my hand with his thumb, squeezing every so often.

When we pulled up in front of the house, I turned to Nessie and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She made a face but gave me one back and gave one to Edward. "I'll call you guys when I wanna come home. Love you!" We waited until she was safely inside before we drove off. I glanced at Edward when he drove slightly faster than he normally would in a neighborhood. He had gotten better about abiding the laws since we had Reneesme in the car with us most of the time, but he still had a need for speed. But this time, I didn't think that Edward was wanting to push the Volvo like he used to...

When we pulled into the garage Edward pulled me out before I could blink. He pushed me up against the car and kissed me like I was air. "Edward... Is... Something... Wrong?" I asked between kisses. He pulled away reluctantly. "No, you just... Actually agreed. I didn't expect that." _I _kissed _him_ this time, feeling quite aroused now. Edward picked me up- still kissing me- and walked to the couch. He set me down and immediately tore my blouse and bra off. He knelt in front of me and took my breast in his mouth. I gasped and gripped his shoulders as he suckled my breast. I leaned my head back, letting out a guttural moan when he bit and sucked on my other breast. He paused. "You like that, Bella?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Say it. Say it out loud." He commanded me. He knew that I liked it when he got dominant.

"I love it Edward! I want more... Down... Here..." I moaned as I ran my hand down my stomach to my dripping core and was about to rub my clit when Edward caught my wrist. I opened my eyes to look at him, but he just looked at me. I started rubbing my thighs together in hopes that I could relieve some of the pressure down between my legs. He kept looking at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us over and tore his shirt off. My mouth connected with the skin of his chest, and I made sure that he got very close to the attention that my own chest did.

When I was finished I moved on to teasing the skin above his jeans, smirking as he moaned and growled the whole time. After a good five minutes I undid and unzipped his pants, roughly taking his hard member into my mouth. "Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he grabbed two fist-fulls of my hair, keeping my mouth on his member. I bit down hard, and he growled loudly. I swallowed his pulsing cock deeper down my throat- another thing I loved about being a vampire; you don't have a gag reflex anymore- and moaned as I did, so that the cavity of my mouth vibrated him.

A loud moan escaped Edward's mouth as he slammed me onto the wood floor and then followed. As our bodies touched- granite against granite, cold against cold, hard against wet, I felt that I was truly happy and nothing could change that. I raised my hips to meet Edward's and ground against his hardened cock. He elicited yet another growl from deep in his chest. As the sound echoed around the nearly empty house, he pushed himself deep inside me. I moaned at the feeling of his hardness burrowed in my center. I threaded my fingers in Edward's hair, pulling his face toward me and kissing him forcefully when our mouths collided. His tongue pushed past my lips as he thrust harder, faster. I bit his tongue, knowing he liked it, wrapped my legs around his waist and moaning his name as his member went even deeper into me.

When Edward hit that one spot my eyes flew open- only so that I could see spots and sparks and a brilliant white where Edward would be. Edward grunted as he cummed soon after me and collapsed, letting all of his wight rest on my body. That woke me from my orgasm induced stupor.. But do did Edward softly kissing my neck and shoulder. I rolled over so that we were both on our sides and facing each other. I kissed his nose lightly and smiled when he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I giggled smiling even wider. "What?" He asked curiously. "I... I really like it when you call me that." I whispered. I would have been blushing if I were still human. He chuckled and looked at me with eyes filled with such love that I could cry- if I were still human. Then he cupped my face with his hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He said. I closed my eyes in complete happiness and said, "And I love you, Mr. Cullen."

**So, that's my one-shot that I just had to write down. I know that it sucks and that it is a stupid idea, but I just the feeling that I had to write a one-shot about Bella and Edward as parents. Cause there aren't all that many stories about them as parents.. And I just HAD to dirty it up! If you follow me, or read some of my other stories, then you know that I like to make Stephenie's characters to naughty stuff! So, please review, I looooove reading them! :D**


End file.
